Lucky
by noove
Summary: Drama between the girls of Lucky Star... Mainly KonataXKagami. Yuri. Fluff.


**Lucky**

**by noove**

**Time. Present day**

**Ext. Park. The sun is setting behind the thick forest.**

Two girls stood several feet apart; both looking like they were ready to break down in tears. The taller girl is wearing a long heavy coat that hid the clothing underneath it. Her hair tied like twin pigtails. The other shorter girl wore a heavy jacket with long pants that kept her warm in the cold weather. She had her hair pin up on her head, they really disguise the fact her hair is longer than half her height. **Oh it looks like we're interrupting something important. Let's quietly listen.**

"Is this the end?" Konata cried.

"I guess it is…" Kagami responded coldly.

Kagami had her back turn from the girl standing behind her to hide the tears falling down her face.

"Tell me it's not true, Kagami." Konata dropped to her hands and knees and began crying quietly.

It was quiet in the park, only the two girls were there. The only sounds audible was Konata's sobbing.

A heavy wind blew by and the loud sound gave Kagami a chance to clear her throat.

"This is good bye Konata." Kagami managed to get out as she began to run into the dark street leaving the other girl alone. Kagami disappeared around the corner.

After awhile Konata pulled herself up from the ground and dusted off her hands and feet. She walked towards the swings and sat down not bothering to raise her head.

"Tell me it's not true…" she whispered to herself.

"It can't end, why did she break it off? This is all too sudden." Konata ran all possible sequence that could have lead to Kagami ending their romantic relationship.

Her mind was lost in thought and her heart weighed heavily. She didn't notice the dark figure approaching from the dark forest behind her. The figure hid behind a tree with Konata in sight and proceeded to watch the small girl. Watching and waiting quietly.

**Ahh! It's too cold here. Let's go back one month ago where the story really begins and much cooler.**

Time. One month ago.

Int. Classroom. It was a clear and sunny day.

"Hey everyone it's time for lunch" Kagami cheerfully said as she entered the classroom.

Tsukasa, Miyuki and Konata were there with the lunch boxes already open. They all were waiting for Kagami to come over to their classroom.

These four girls are the best of friends for years now. But Kagami was always put in a different class each semester. Still she manages to come over for lunch each day.

"Oh! Kagami-sama!" Konata teased.

"Hello Onee-chan" Tsukasa was happy to see her older sister.

"Hello Kagami" Miyuki greeted her friend.

"Konata stop calling me that!" Kagami was more embarrassed than angry.

"Komen komen!" Konata laugh.

"She is just joking Onee-chan. You know that." Tsukasa said with a mouth full of rice.

"Miyuki, should we have a study session in the library after school?" Kagami asked while sitting down next to her sister.

"I think that would be a great idea." Miyuki happily replied with a smile.

Contrary to the clear air outside the school, the air inside was thick and weary. Final exams were upon the students inside and everyone was frantically studying.

**Why don't they just dedicate a little time each day to studying so they wouldn't have to cram during finals week?**

Kagami and Miyuki weren't going to go to the library to cram though; they were going there to review what they have learned. The same can't be said about Tsukasa and Konata.

"Can I come too?" Tsukasa asked anxiously waiting for a response.

"Me too! Me too!" Konata already invited herself along.

"You know if you guys would just study a …." Kagami began to point out.

"Stop. Stop. Kagami…" Konata interrupted. "You're being repetitive since the narrator just said that a few lines ago."

"Huh? Are you being stupid? What narrator?" Kagami really didn't know. **What is Konata talking about!**

"I think it would be beneficial for all of us to study together." Miyuki replied like the saint she is.

"Arigato Miyuki. I need a lot of help with my math." Tsukasa relieved that she would be getting the help she desperately needs.

"As expect of Miyuki. You are an angel." Konata grabs hold of Miyuki's hands and gave her a pair of shiny happy eyes.

Kagami noticed the kind words Konata had for Miyuki.

_You idiot she could be holding your hands right now if only you had invited her along._

"Let's study for the Math and History exams tomorrow" Miyuki softly told Konata.

Konata lets go of Miyuki's hands and went back to eating her lunch.

"But honestly how do they expect us to study just before Christmas and New Year." Konata asked.

"Hehe I was thinking the same thing" Tsukasa said turning to Miyuki.

"Eh?" Miyuki pondered for a few seconds. "I think they want us to get it over with now in order for us to fully enjoy the holidays."

"That's exactly right." Kagami added. "It's hard to enjoy something when you have something else on your mind."

"Is that why you always do your homework before playing video games?" Tsukasa asked.

"That's right" Kagami answered haughtily.

"I see. I wish I could concentrate on my homework even when a good show is on TV." Tsukasa embarrassed to admit it. "I never get any work done."

"You just have to learn to turn off the TV in the living room and the one inside your head." Kagami continued her lecture.

"As expect from Kagami-sama." Konata couldn't help commenting.

Kagami had enough with the "-sama". It was embarrassing her too much. She decided to put her foot down here and now in order to prevent future embarrassing comments from Konata, comments that made her lose so much composure. Kagami quietly got up with her lunch and said goodbye and walked out of the class.

"I think you really made her mad this time Konata." Miyuki didn't know if she should follow Kagami to comfort her or leave her alone.

"Kona-chan, I think you should go apologize to Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. "She's been acting odd lately and staying in her room for long period of time."

"Really?" Konata asked sadly, wondering what's wrong with her best friend. "Do you have any idea what's bothering her?"

"No, she hasn't talked to me about it. But everyone thinks it's about a boy." Tsukasa pondered out loud. "'She is at that age.' is what my father said."

"Eh?!?! Who?!" Konata stood up abruptly, almost knocking her chair over.

"I don't know" Tsukasa was scared silly in her seat like a rabbit trapped by a hungry fox. "Kona-chan you're scaring me."

"I think you should talk to her Konata…. before it's too late." Miyuki tried to calm everyone down.

"Don't tell me… you know… how I…" Konata couldn't speak the words in her mouth. They were always hanging on the tip of her tongue when she tried to say them to Kagami. Instead only silly teases came out. And now they've really made Kagami mad.

"Of course I know. I'm Miyuki. I know everything." Miyuki joked. "Now go tell her Konata."

Konata was a bit relieved Miyuki knew about her feelings for Kagami and still continued to treat her the same as always.

"Thanks you Miyuki!" Konata was truly glad to have her support.

"Tsukasa I'll be calling you imouto real soon." Konata look fiercely at the now confused Tsukasa with a smile. She was glowing brighter than the hottest sun. It just made Tsukasa even more terrified in her chair.

Konata ran out of the classroom as fast as she can.

"Eh?? What is going on with those two!? MOU!!" Tsukasa exclaimed clearly not understanding the situation.

_Of course I knew how you feel Konata. I've been through the same thoughts in my own head. The conflict of what society would accept. "To love you is to betray my country, but to not love you would be betraying my own heart." A wise man once said. It's tough but if I can do it I'm confident you can too! Good luck Konata._

"Miyuki, what is going on here?" Tsukasa looked to the girl across from her table for answers.

"They are both in love, I guess you could say." Miyuki calmly answered. "Now open your mouth and say 'Aah~.'"

Tsukasa comply as Miyuki pick up some octopus from her lunch box with her chopsticks and fed Tsukasa.

"It's very good, Miyuki!" Tsukasa complimented.

"Of course it is. I put a lot of l-o-v-e into making it." Miyuki teased. _You are too MOE when you're eating Tsukasa._

"That's embarrassing to hear…" Tsukasa's face began to fill with red. "I guess I'm still not used to us being together. "

The two girls continue to share their lunch while talking about Konata and Kagami.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no who is watching Konata from the shadow. Konata it's very dangerous to cry alone in the park at night time. Go home and cry in bed like everyone else.

Hehe will add more very soon. Btw i need a proof-reader to prrof and give me some opinions if anyone is interested in helping :D. email me


End file.
